


Dark Mirror

by Pgirl



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of different legends and they have a lot of different effects on people. How will the arrival of Dark Elves affect Professor Palladium?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this fanfiction is based off two dark elves (?) seen in the Season 6 trailer of Winx for all of one-half of a second. Gotta be a new record.
> 
> As expected, with half a second of footage and the bare bones of a plot, it's... short. Not to mention it will most likely be rendered non-canon within the year.
> 
> Still, I am fascinated with the prospect of Dark Elves in the Winx Universe. And what effect they might have on our darling teacher Palladium.
> 
> So... enjoy.

This couldn't be happening!  
Of all the legends. From all the planets. THEY had to appear.

Palladium remembered a wave of panic coming across him when they appeared.

Long, thin. Looking uncannily like him, but so much more savage and frightening with their claws and fangs.

Dark Elves.

One of the legends of Athryell that scared Palladium the most.

Growing up, Dark Elves were boogeymen. Be nice to your parents and finish your meals, or else the Dark Elves would come in the night and take you away.

However, reaching his adult hood, learning more about them, Palladium came to realize they were boogeymen to grown Elves too. Just in a different way.  
According to legend, Dark Elves were once normal elves, giving in to the dark emotions of their heart. Hatred. Despair. Sadness. Anger. Give in to those emotions and they will twist you into this dark, ominous creature hellbent on destruction and chaos.

This created a society of emotional suppression. Negative emotions were seen as the root of all evil and almost completely banned.

Outsiders would see a nice, almost heavenly place. Most insiders tried to keep it that way.

Palladium had always been skeptical, especially after being in other realms to study. He couldn't completely shake off the way he was raised, but he did believe it was not okay to live such a life based on old stories.

That is, until he saw them for himself.

Those creatures... was that what would happen, should he give in to the negativity in his heart?

The prospect froze him in fear.

He couldn't

He wouldn't...

Would he?


End file.
